


TFLN: King Size

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [10]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, fluff towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (805): I have a king size bed, I guarantee multiple orgasms, and I’ll give you a ride home in the morning. Respond quickly.





	TFLN: King Size

It was a miracle you were able to find employment so quickly after moving to the city. Only a week had passed, and you were now a secretary at a prospering law firm. Having some basic office experience from your last job at a small business in your hometown, you caught on quickly to your responsibilities. Your co-workers were friendly, especially an Administrative Assistant named Chae Hyungwon.   
  
He was the first person you exchanged numbers with, and over the first few months you worked, he’d grown to be someone you considered a good friend. Hell, he was your  _ only _ friend in the city. ( _ You had a roommate, but there wasn’t really a strong bond between the two of you, which was probably what made you great roomies in the first place. _ ) If you were to be honest, you thought Hyungwon was a little uptight at first, but after getting to know him better, he was funny and charismatic, albeit a little quirky. You went out drinking with him a couple times, but it was more casual than anything. Well, that was the vibe you got from him.   
  
You, on the other hand, were growing awfully fond of Hyungwon. The more time you spent with him, the weaker you were becoming for him. First of all, the way he wore a suit should have been illegal. He was so tall; it was like his legs went on for miles. And then, those lips of his...they were plump, pouty, and absolutely endearing. You were falling for this guy, but you were trying to desperately hide that fact. You didn’t want to lose him as a friend, and you really didn’t want to disrupt your working relationship.   
  
One Friday, that happened to be the end of the busiest week you’d worked yet, you came home to find your roommate in a frenzy. Apparently, her long distance boyfriend of four years was surprising her with a weekend visit. Your stomach immediately sank. You didn’t want to be in the way for such a reunion--anyone in that situation would want alone time--but you had no idea where you could go. He had just arrived when you locked yourself in your room and started texting the only person you could.   
  
You:  _ I would feel awkward being in the room next door while they have...you know… _ 8:38pm   
  
Hyungwon:  _ It’s called sex. You can just say sex, not imply it. _ 8:45pm   
  
You:  _ Oh, shut up _ . 8:47pm   
  
Hyungwon:  _ What, are you afraid of the word? _ 8:50pm   
  
You:  _ No! _ 8:51pm   
  
Hyungwon:  _ Just curious, when was the last time you even had sex? _ 8:55pm   
  
You:  _ Oh my god. We are not having this conversation. _ 8:57pm   
  
Hyungwon:  _ Oh, yes we are. _ 8:58pm

  
You:  _ It doesn’t matter! _ 8:58pm   
  
Hyungwon:  _ Wow, has it really been THAT long?! _ 9:00pm   
  
You: _ I swear, you’re looking for an ass kicking. _ 9:01pm   
  
Hyungwon:  _ Not nice. And hey, I’m over at a friend’s house, but I’m about to leave. I’ll be driving by your apartment on the way back to my place. Want me to pick you up? _ 9:05pm   
  
You sat up on your bed and stared at your phone. You’d never been over to Hyungwon’s home before. A part of you wanted to jump at the chance, but the other part was way more cautious.   
  
You:  _ I don’t want to intrude… _ 9:08pm   
  
Hyungwon:  _ I’m the one inviting you. Besides, maybe I can help you out with that dry spell you’re going through. _ 9:10pm   
  
Your mouth dropped. Was he really asking you if you wanted to come over for sex…?   
  
You:  _ What exactly are you implying?! _ 9:12pm   
  
Hyungwon:  _ I have a king size bed, I guarantee multiple orgasms, and I’ll even give you a ride home in the morning. I’m leaving now. Respond quickly. _ 9:15pm   
  
You were frozen in place on your twin size bed. Okay, it  _ had _ been a while since you got laid, but it wasn’t like you were the kind of person to just sleep with anyone. And Hyungwon wasn’t  _ just anyone _ . You liked him. A lot. Could you really risk everything just for this night?   
  
A moan traveled through the wall and you realized your roommate and her boyfriend were moving a little more quickly than you anticipated. If everyone else was getting some, you might as well jump on the bandwagon. You shakily brought your phone up to reply.   
  
You:  _ Fine. Text me when you’re outside. _ 9:16pm   
  
He didn’t tell you how long he would be, so you rushed to pack an overnight bag. There was a lot of tuning out the sounds from next door as you got ready. It took about the longest fifteen minutes until your phone went off again.   
  
Hyungwon:  _ I’m here. _ 9:33pm   
  
You:  _ I’ll be right out!  _ 9:33pm   
  
You pulled on shoes, hurried out the door, and went down to meet Hyungwon. “Hey,” you greeted quietly as you climbed into the passenger’s seat of his car. “Thanks for picking me up.”   
  
“No problem,” Hyungwon replied with a smile. “What kind of friend would I be if I let you suffer like that?”   
  
“Actually, you’d sound more like yourself,” you answered snarkily.   
  
He snorted and met your eyes. “Harsh.”   
  
You gazed at him for a few, long seconds before awkwardly turning away. “I only speak the truth,” you gibed.   
  
Hyungwon put the car in drive and began heading to his home. “At least you got out of there in time,” he said.   
  
You groaned and leaned your head back. “Unfortunately, I didn’t. They had totally started before I left.”   
  
“Oh...damn, I’m sorry I didn’t rescue you sooner,” he apologized.   
  
“It wasn’t your fault,” you denounced.   
  
“I know, but still…”   
  
You glanced over to Hyungwon as he drove, taking in his appearance. Though his outfit was more casual than how you usually saw him dressed, it still did all the right things for his frame. His legs were so long that the driver’s seat was pushed back, and he drove with one hand on the wheel while the other was on the gear shift. You weren’t sure if it was because of your prior conversation, but you couldn’t get over how attractive he was.   
  
“You’re staring,” he said bluntly.   
  
You hadn’t even realized it. Clearing your throat, you turned your attention to the road. “How far is your place?” You tried to change the subject.   
  
He smiled, though didn’t press. “Just a few more minutes.”   
  
The rest of the drive was spent in silence. You weren’t sure if Hyungwon minded; he was tapping along to the beat of the songs playing softly throughout the speakers. You were more self-conscious than ever, but you tried to keep a calm exterior. You thought you were doing well until Hyungwon pulled up to a high-end apartment building. You couldn’t hold back the look of awe that came to your expression. He drove into the parking garage and parked halfway to the top.   
  
“You really live here?” You asked as you got out of the car with your bag.   
  
Hyungwon stood and shut the car door. “Yep.” He waited until you closed the other door before he locked it. He started towards the current floor’s entrance and you fell in tow with his long strides.   
  
“Should I even ask how you afford this place?” You questioned.   
  
“My family’s got money,” he answered, as straightforward as ever. He led you into the building and down the hall towards the apartments.   
  
“And yet you work as an Administrative Assistant?”   
  
“Yeah. At my cousin’s law firm.”   
  
“Wait, wait, wait,” you said, stopping in your tracks. “Our boss is your  _ cousin _ ?!”   
  
He looked back at you and nodded, his face lacking emotion. “Yes.”   
  
You frowned. “And you never thought to tell me?”   
  
“It’s never been relevant. Besides, I’m just working there to make my family happy,” he continued on until he reached the right door. “In return, I get to live on my own in this sweet apartment.” He unlocked it and motioned for you to enter.   
  
You hesitantly stepped forward, but soon found yourself drawn in. You kicked off your shoes by the door and walked further into the apartment.   
  
Hyungwon strolled by you, and as he did he grazed his fingers along the small of your back. “Make yourself at home,” he declared, walking into the living room.   
  
His touch sent goosebumps traveling along your skin. Setting your bag down by the couch, you stood with your arms across your chest. You remembered the texts you exchanged earlier, the entire reason you were here, and felt a bit uneasy. Well, more anxious than anything.   
  
Hyungwon could sense your discomfort. He paused beside the couch, not wanting to relax until you did, and said, “Hey. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” His voice was gentler than you’d ever heard it.   
  
You were relieved to hear him say that; so he didn’t just bring you here to get laid. He valued your friendship enough to leave things as they were. But the real question was, were  _ you _ okay with staying friends? You liked him so much. Your heart hadn’t stopped racing since the moment he picked you up.   
  
With a rush of courage filling your body, you stepped in his direction, slower than you would have liked, until you reached him. “But I  _ do _ want to,” you whispered, taking the leap by pulling him into a kiss.   
  
At first, Hyungwon’s lips were frozen in shock until they melted into yours. They were just as soft as you had always imagined, but surprisingly forceful. His hands skimmed your sides and rested at your waist for a moment before easing your shirt up and over your head. His hands and lips were on you again within milliseconds.   
  
Your fingers were untucking his button-up from his jeans and quickly working on those pesky buttons. You hastily shoved it down his arms while kissing away from his lips and down his jawline. As you reached his neck, you peppered more kisses upon it before nipping gently with your teeth. You eventually bit down and sucked a red mark on his lovely skin.   
  
Hyungwon drew in a long breath, leaning his head back a bit with his eyes closed to let you continue ravaging his neck. There was a point where his nails dug into your waist until he eventually forced himself away from you. He brought your hand into his and led you back through the apartment.   
  
Lifting your spare hand to your reddened cheek, you let him take you to his bedroom. You barely took in your surroundings due to how surreal it felt being with Hyungwon. That was, until you reached the bedroom. You gaped at the sheer size of the bed. Letting go of his hand, you ran over and caressed the soft comforter.  “You weren’t kidding about the bed…” You ended up giggling.   
  
When you looked over your shoulder, Hyungwon was smiling so charmingly that you felt your knees go weak. “I wasn’t kidding about the orgasms either,” he boasted, leaning you back onto the bed.   
  
You could hardly react by the time he had your pants and panties on the floor. A grin came to your lips and you went to ask what the rush was, but those words were drowned out by a moan.   
  
Hyungwon dove between your legs and dragged the flat of his tongue along the length of your warmth. A satisfied groan reverberated against you. He relished in the taste of your juices as he draped your legs over his shoulders. His eyes were locked on yours as he flicked the tip of his tongue against your clit.   
  
You were a whimpering mess. Your thighs trembled uncontrollably. As he continued, Hyungwon knew just what to do to have you nearly screaming your praises as an orgasm swiftly raked through your body. You hardly caught your breath by the time you felt two beautifully slender fingers glide into your heat.   
  
Hyungwon was telling the truth. He made you come over and over. You came on his tongue, on his fingers, by riding him, bent over the bed with him behind you, and a few other positions you had never tried before, but damn if every single one didn’t get you off. By the time you had settled under the blankets to rest, it was almost morning.   
  
His arm was under your head, you were curled up against his side, and everything was comfortably silent. With as long as you two were quiet, you thought he had fallen asleep. Turning your head to glance over at him, you met his eyes through the darkness. The softest of smiles came to his face as he gazed at you.   
  
“Can’t sleep?” You quietly questioned.   
  
He shook his head. “Guess that could be said for the both of us,” he replied, reaching up to brush some of your hair behind your ear, ultimately as an excuse to touch you. “What’s on your mind?”   
  
Hyungwon was too intuitive for his own good. You leaned into his hand more than you expected yourself to, not wanting him to stop touching you. When his hand rested on your cheek, you closed your eyes and said, “I...really like you…” There was a brief silence before you rushed to keep going, “And I don’t want you to think I just came here for the sex because that’s not the case at all. I don’t really know what your intentions were to give me more orgasms than I thought were possible, but I don’t want this to ruin things between us. We have to see each other at work and it would be so awkward if I misinterpreted this whole situation, so please tell me how you feel about me or else I’m going to die--” You words were coming out a mile a minute by the time Hyungwon’s lips cut you off.   
  
He pressed you back against the pillows, settling between your legs. You opened your mouth to say something against the kiss, but he only deepened it with his tongue. You whined as you felt his hard length easing into your warmth. Once his cock was buried inside you, he broke apart from your mouth and rested his forehead against yours. “I like you, too,” he explained, “Do you think I bring just anyone home for this kind of sex?” He began to rock his hips with yours.   
  
You moaned as he moved, your arms dipping under his to grip onto his shoulders. You held him close and let your eyes flutter shut in pleasure. “I hoped not,” you joked.   
  
A laugh escaped him. Even through the darkness, you could see how handsome he was when he smiled. “Well, I don’t. In fact, I don’t want to do this with anyone but you. Let’s date. How does that sound?” Taking a firm hold of your waist, he began to thrust harder within you.   
  
You cried out his name and clung to him.   
  
“What?” He teased, slowing his pace down again. “You didn’t answer me.”   
  
Clapping a hand to either cheek, you pulled him down for a kiss. “Yes! Please! No one but me,” you whimpered between pecks.   
  
Hyungwon grinned. He reached down between your bodies and started to rub your clit until he worked out a final orgasm.   
  
Your back arched off the bed and you moaned, coming harder than you had the entire night.   
  
He attempted to ride through your spasming muscles, but he couldn’t stop himself from filling you with his cum. His hips twitched until he finally pulled out. Collapsing beside you, he pulled you back into his arms and held you tightly.   
  
You breathed deeply, snuggling into his chest. You smiled warmly. “I could get used to this bed,” you declared.   
  
“I think you already have,” Hyungwon laughed.


End file.
